Mission: Protect Harry Potter
by MusixAkira948
Summary: Voldemort has risen, Dumbledore fears for Harry safety so he contacts an old friend to hire a few shinobis. Fem!NaruSasu, Hints of SaiSaku. Occurs in the 5th year of the book.


**Mission: Protect Harry Potter**

**A/N: **I know that this kind of plot is very overused, but well, I can't help myself but wanting to write one. Also I've seen that there are a few Fem!Naruto x over stories in here and all of them aren't very updated, I loved those kind of stories to the point that I wanted to make one for myself, LOL. So Naruto is a female here which in my case will be named Naru, dun' ask ; I just love gender bender fics. So if you don't like it then I suggest you leave right now. And oh yeah, here, Naruto will be slightly smarter and calmer than the cannon but still has some of that hyper and idiotic moments.

Though I may not be a very good author, I apologize in advance for any of the grammar mistakes and etc. And also be warned, I have a very bad sense of humor, but I try. So lay back and I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, cause if I ever owned it then Naruto would be a girl in the first place and It would make alot of sense than the bromance that the cannon has between Sasuke and Naruto. And Itachi would still be alive and kicking.

"This is normal talking"

_'This is the thoughts'_

_"_**And this is the Summon talking or maybe a sentence when someone is actually very angry or just plain very very loud."**

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful day in Konoha. The sun was rising, the birds were chirping and the sound of the gentle breeze brushing past the tree leaves. Everyone was now beginning to wake up save for the mothers who had to wake up early to prepare breakfast for their family. Everybody had smiles plastered on their faces as they went out and greeted their fellow villagers doing their own daily activities, there were a few carpenters walking down the dirt path to the construction sites, merchants and shops were beginning to open their places for the day. Civilian children were preparing for school whilst the little cadets were heading towards their Ninja academy beside the Hokage tower. So far it was very peaceful-<p>

"**SHIZUNE**!"

...Ok-scratch that; It wasn't actually as peaceful as I made it sound to be. A yell echoed throughout the village, resulting the once peaceful morning and the people to slightly wince or cover their ears. Some even though that the earth shaked. And additional if people was actually paying attention; the chirping bird that was once...uh...chirping froze from the loud sound and fell from the tree on to the ground, resulting it's predator to take the lucky chance and snatched the paralyzed body of the bird with a very suspicious sound that sounded a lot like snickering while leaving his cat companion to grumble by being cheated.

_Inside the Hokage tower_

"H-hai! Tsunade-sama?" The entrance door few open as a very frantic Shizune came into view, She stopped in front of the desk filled with mountains of papers.

Behind the pile of papers a blonde woman stood up from her chair and slammed her palms on the desk, resulting the papers to slightly jump from the impact.

" Bring Fox, Hawk, Badger and Raven, NOW!" She ordered the younger woman.

The younger woman in response; Immediately saluted and ran from the room quickly. The blonde woman sighed and sat back down on her chair and grabbed the opened envelope on her desk, She took out the contents which was a piece of paper and stared at it, reading the contents of the letter.

_My dear friend Sarutobi,_

_I know that it has been a very long time since we met my friend, But I'm in dire need for your help right now. Danger has risen in our world and I hope that you can find yourself to help me in this one. I humbly request for your assistance in this problem. I want to hire some of your best shinobi's for a Protecting mission. Do not worry, I will pay a great and reasonable deal of amount for this request. _

_the mission I will be requesting is to protect a certain boy, named Harry Potter. This child is in grave danger as Lord Voldemort has finally risen and is seeking for the boy to kill him. He is; as of our current information, he is now gathering all of his elite followers of Witches and Wizards as we speak. I'm afraid that our man power is too low. Also, I almost forgot to mention, They have to be young, I need for them to track him 24/7 and that will be including when he is in school. So they will need to disguise themselves as students for the year._

_I have already prepared an escort here in England at the airport. No worries, he will be filled in with the details, so he will know our current situation and there will be no problems with the rendezvous. If you agree with this request, please send the owl back. It will inform me that you have accepted my mission._

_Your Friend, _

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

"Hoot, Hoot." The owl hooted.

Tsunade sighed as she took a glance from the brown owl next to her, one thing came to her mind...

'_I need some sake...__'_

* * *

><p><em><span>Head Quarters<span>_

Shizune quickly entered the Anbu Head Quarters and to the reception desk. She quickly slammed her hands on the desk as she asked, "Is Fox, Hawk, Badger and Raven here? If so where are they?"

The male receptionist nearly jumped out in surprise, not entirely because of the sudden sound, of course he was startled slightly at the bold action but partly because he was slacking off and taking some leisure time reading a very familiar orange book that is famous for mostly many men or women enjoy. Well, mostly on the women's part though; to be angry, disgusted about.

He was a closet pervert, yes he admit; which is the reason why he didn't want others seeing him reading such a book.

On instinct, he rapidly hid the book behind him and turned to look at the intruder nervously sweating. "Uhh, yes? T-they just came, a-and they were h-headed to the rooftop!" He stuttered.

The woman quickly dashed towards the corridor heading for the stairs leading to the roof leaving a trail of smoke behind. The receptionist only stared towards where the woman had once been, blushing madly. A red streak ran down from his nose..

"W-white..." He mumbled to himself.

_With Badger, Hawk and Raven_

The said Trio was hanging out on the rooftop relaxing on the small built cottage. They did whatever they found interesting and chatted with one another. The only female which had pink hair and green eyes stretched her arms and held her breathe and the exhaled it with a very refreshing sound.

"Such a quiet and beautiful day!" She huffed happily as she leaned back to her seat.

"It's kind of hard to believe that we just got out from a bloody war." She said.

"The fourth great ninja war, huh..." She trailed off, feeling a load of burden relieve from her shoulders as she thought how the was now over. It had been a long and difficult fight, with lots of , Sasuke finally came back to his senses and helped them throughout the battle. She guess it ended well, Everyone from her group age; The rookie 12 excluding Sai since he was from Root, were alive and well, They managed to protect the children and the villagers.

And in additional the Elemental countries were now permanently allied together with no complaints from the other sides. And the bridge that connected that peace was none other than her teammate, her friend. Uzumaki Naru, or now known as Namikaze-Uzumaki Naru. It still wasn't widely known about her heritage because it was only recently they had known it themselves.

In all honesty, she was kind of ashamed of herself to have the face to call Naru, her friend. She was very awful to Naru back in the academy just because of her silly little crush on the Uchiha, and she being the fangirl that she is was constantly jealous at Naru who was always so casual with Sasuke and she had noticed that a long time ago, Sasuke had already liked-no loved her. She was always mad at Naru and always tried to beat her to the pulp along with some other fangirl cadets whenever she tried to make a fight with the Uchiha.

But nonetheless; she shamelessly asked her to bring Sasuke back when he first deflected 3 years ago and Naru without hesitation smiled at her and comforted her, promising to bring Sasuke back for her. Naru was always there for her when she was in need, while she on the other hand wasn't. As months passed, Naru left for a training trip with one of the legendary sannin Jiraiya. She heard that Naru's motivation was her promise to her. She then realized how shameless and weak she has been. So to make up for her mistakes she asked the greatest medic-nin in history who was none other than Tsunade-sama. She trained herself and her specialties to catch up to them and to be in turn be helpful when the time comes. She was really happy that Naru still calls her a friend after all of that.

Sakura then stopped her musings and turned to the raven haired guy on her right side who was leaning on the wood pole closing his eyes.

"Ne, Sasuke, that reminds me. I haven't seen Naru with you this morning. Where is she?" She asked.

The raven haired guy only peeked on eye to her and answered.

"Hn, Beats me..." Was his grumpy and short reply. And oddly enough his face looked a little bit like he was pouting with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Sour puss." The other guy on her left who was drawing commented. "Clearly he's sulking because he didn't woke up with his little dickless." He smiled.

" Sai..." The Pink haired girl glared at the guy warningly.

Geeze, the guy really doesn't get it does he? No matter how much she teaches him to find better comments that weren't so vulgar, the pale guy just doesn't get it! He even says it like it's so casual with an innocent smiley face on.

Sai looked at the girl blankly, "What?"

"Seriously, Sai. You have to stop making those smart ass comments of yours." The girl sighed shaking her head.

"But it's true." Sakura twitched at this.

**BAMM!**

The door bursted open. " Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Naru. Tsunade-sama summons you to her office right now!" She said, but suddenly stopped as she realized that there were only 3 people staring back at her. They were missing one person.

"Where's Naru?" She asked but she only received a nonchalant simultaneous shrugs from the three.

She dropped her head in defeat.

* * *

><p><em><span>With Fox<span>_

A figure stood on top of the Fourth's head on the Hokage Monument. The figure presumed to be a female; assuming because of her slender and petite shape, she had a very beautiful heart shaped face, vibrant cerulean eyes that could bring the sky to shame and a slightly spiky strawberry blonde hair tied in a high ponytail that reached to her rear. And six very unique birthmark adorned her features on each cheek .The petite figure wore a standard ANBU garb with some slight modifications to it.

Added in her standard Anbu uniform was on her neck, She was wearing a red orange long scarf that rounded around her neck a few times, the tips were somewhat torn, probably results from previous battles that she fought. But of course, she still wore the black turtle neck underneath. And then on her left tricep was a very noticeable tattoo that was a mark known when you are in the most elite group of soldiers. The design was somewhat close to a smoky spiral that mirrored up and down.

The center was a spiral and the upper edge connecting it was lightly curving same goes to the part below the mark. And just under the tattoo was a thin red orange string knotted around her arm much like the Yondaime's. Her pants were standard black, but the right part on her thigh was folded really short, like a very short pants; Just below it was the black kunai pouch, and the shuriken pouch on the left side on her behind. She also wore a brown slightly thick belt that consisted of a nice amount of pouches for scrolls, tags and papers for sealing; or probably known as Fuinjutsu. Her other left side of her pants was very normal though it had a kunai pouch around it too. She wore black and slightly baggy boots with a short heel, it reach almost midway to her knee tucking her Anbu pants inside.

So, the figure stood there for a moment unmoving, her hair fluttered along with the gentle breeze, she savored the light leafy smell on the gentle breeze that caressed her face with half lidded eyes. She inhaled the air and then exhaled it for a moment. It felt very good and relaxing.

'_How peaceful...It's been a very long time since I did this.' _She thought as she reminisce the past events that took place.

She opened her eyes and looked to the sky above her. '_Ero-sennin, Nagato, Konan, Yahiko...Tou-san, Kaa-san, are you watching?' _She asked the sky as she let a small smile adorn her face.

'_I finally did it, Your wishes...'_

* * *

><p>Ok! so chapter one is finally done! Whoo! Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Oh! I forgot to mention that in here they are approximately 16 years old. XD The story will follow the cannon as always in the Harry Potter film. Also, more will be revealed on the next chap.<p>

Gotta go now! It's midnight already, I'm so sleepy *yawn*. see you soon!

Please review!


End file.
